In general, it is known that aminomethyl-heterocyclic derivatives such as aminomethyl-thiazoles are useful as intermediates to produce biologically active substances such as medicines and agricultural chemicals.
With respect to aminomethyl-thiazoles as one kind of such aminomethyl-heterocyclic derivatives, there is known a process for producing aminomethyl-thiazoles by reacting a chloromethyl-thiazole with an excess of aqueous ammonia solution so as to convert the chloro-group of the raw material into an amino group (KOKAI (Unexamined Patent Publication) No. Hei. 4-234864). However, in this process, in addition to the aminomethyl-thiazole as the desired product, there are inevitably produced the dimer and the trimer of the desired product which are attributable to a further reaction of the aminomethyl-thiazole per se with the chloromethyl-thiazole as the raw material. Therefore, this process is not advantageous, in view of the industrial practice thereof as well as in view of the protection of surrounding environment.
There is also known a process wherein halomethyl thiazole is reacted with potassium phthalimide, and the resultant product is further reacted with hydrazine (Published European Patent No. 302389). However, the potassium phthalimide is a relatively expensive reagent and, further, the production of waste at the time of the decomposition of the hydrazine causes an industrially or environmentally serious problem.
Further, there is also known a process wherein halomethyl thiazole is reacted with hexamethylene tetramine, and the resultant product is subsequently subjected to solvolysis by the use of mineral acid (KOKAI No. Hei. 4-234864). However, in this process, only one nitrogen atom among the four nitrogen atoms of the hexamethylene tetramine is consumed by the real reaction, and the remainder of the nitrogen atoms only cause waste. Therefore, this process is not advantageous both in view of industrial practice and in view of the environment.